omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Soma Cruz
|-|Human= |-|Dark Lord= Character Synopsis Soma Cruz is the protagonist from the games Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow and Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow. He also appears in the cross-over game Castlevania: Harmony of Despair. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C | 2-C Verse: Castlevania Name: Soma Cruz Gender: Male Age: 18 in 2035 (Aria of Sorrow), 19 in 2036 (Dawn of Sorrow), 20 in 2037 (Kabuchi no Tsuisoukyoku novel) Classification: Human | Vampire, Dark Lord Special Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, endurance, can sense magic, can utilize a wide variety of magic, resistant against a wide variety of magic, summoning, petrification, time and space manipulation, time stop, time-travel, immunity to time manipulation, immunity to curses, immunity to dark magic (soul steal, and more curses), immunity to petrification, immunity to poisons, elemental manipulation, energy projection, matter manipulation, shapeshifting, forcefields, invisibility, intangibility, can create supersonic waves, can walk on water, can absorb the souls of those he kills to take their abilities, can breath underwater, can survive in the vacuum of outer space (as seen in the Chaotic Realm), can hurt abstract entities, can hurt intangible entities, can hurt creatures made out of the elements, poison manipulation, immortality (type 3), regeneration (High - Godly), can use magical seals to nullify regeneration, levitation, flight, telepathy, telekinesis, can enter mirrors and mirror dimensions, soul steal, teleportation, can destroy concepts, can erase things from existence, and reality warping | All previous abilities in addition to every ability Dracula has by virtue of being reincarnation 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level (Fought and defeated Chaos, the embodiment and source of all Chaos and evil, who is the antithesis to God and who controlled a dimension containing numerous spinning galaxies, Should be comparable to Alucard) | Multi-Universe Level (He surpasses beings like Galamoth who can merge and create entire Timelines or Time Reaper who can destroy all of the Space-Time Continuum, has surpasses Dracula in his prime by a unfathomable magin) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Fought against Chaos, who's power was making his entire dimension containing galaxies and stars rapidly spin. Which makes Chaos roughly 167 trillion times faster than the speed of light itself. Escaped The Abyss itself, which at it's lowest would be speeds of 2934794100000000000 c) | At least Massively FTL+ '(Should be as fast as Dracula himself. Also vastly faster than before) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman (Can push metal crates larger than he is) | At the very least Superhuman ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-Universe Level '''(Was able to harm Chaos who created an entire dimension with galaxies inside, Was able to fight against Julius Belmont) | '''Multi-Universal (He is superior to the likes of Galamoth who can create timelines and merge entire universes, has surpasses Dracula by a large margin), much higher Durability: Mult-Universe Level (Survived the collapse of The Chaotic Realm. Of which contains several universes within it. In addition tanked his from entities as powerful as Death and Chaos themselves) | Multi-Universe Level (Is superior to the likes of Galamoth, who is capable of merging entire timelines together as one and Time Reaper, who devours entire timelines.) Stamina: High | Virtually Limitless Range: Standard melee range to several kilometers | Interstellar with Blackholes Intelligence: '''Above average intelligence for a teenager, depending on his state of mind, and he has the memories of Dracula but besides that he is a skilled enough combatant to fight on even grounds with Julius Belmont. '''Weaknesses: MP takes time to regenerate. He cannot spam soul techniques | None Notable Versions: Soma Cruz | Dark Lord/Dracula Soma Cruz Other Attributes List of Equipment: Various blades and guns, including some mythical ones like Excalibur, Gram, and Durandal or even Death's Sickle (full list: Dawn of Sorrow Inventory) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Power of Dominance: An unexpected sequence of events in Dracula's Castle caused Soma's dormant powers to be awaken with Dracula's primary ability, the power to rule over defeated monsters and demon's souls and to project them in a variety of forms according to their potential. These souls, from lowest to greatest will obey Soma and will support, protect and even fight alongside Soma to defeat his enemies. Though Soma dislikes and even fears this power, he will have to rely on it to brave the aberrations of Dracula's castle and live to tell about it. These souls can be projected in four different forms portrayed by their color (some souls in Dawn of Sorrow may come in different soul types from when they were encountered in Aria of Sorrow which could be argued is an effect of changing situations and having to find new ways to use those same souls). *'Red Bullet Souls:' The offensive souls of the group, the Red Bullet souls are based on all out physical damage, elemental damage, status changing and sometimes a combination of most to crush enemy defenses. Bullet Souls essentially serve as Soma's version of the common "Sub-weapon" in the Castlevania series. These souls range from shooting rings of water, to lobbing grenades, to tossing out une seeds that grow into Unes. *'Blue Guardian Souls:' The protective souls of the group, the Blue Guardian soul can enhance Soma's statistic potential, guards Soma from additional damage, transform Soma into them, or even fight alongside Soma for additional damage, at the cost of Mana. The Devil guardian soul, for example, causes all of Soma's stats to greatly rise, but it drains his health as long as it's active. *'Yellow Enchanted Souls:' The supportive souls of the group, the Yellow Enchanted souls boosts Soma's status with no additional cost of Mana, though they may not boost Soma's status much, sometimes the help they give may be more than enough to decide between victory or failure in a fight. Some enchanted souls, such as the zombie soul in Aria of Sorrow, causes Soma to become far more powerful when he is afflicted by poison. A similar soul in Dawn of Sorrow, the Ghoul Soul, allows for Soma to eat spoiled or rotten foods, all of which would normally cause him to fall grievously ill, and restore his hp with it. *'Silver Ability Souls:' The movement souls of the group, the Silver movement soul allows Soma to enhance his movement, such as a high jump, a double jump, underwater travel and breaking certain blocks. *'Soul Combo:' Some Bullet and Guardian souls resonate with one another and they can allow Soma to cast Bullet Souls for free when the Guardian Soul is activated. Arms Mastery: Soma, though at 19, has mastered a variety of arms such as basic swords, spears, axe, melee punches and hammers as well as the first one to wield firearms ranging from handguns to heavy weapons. Some of the weapons can be upgraded to have divine properties. *'Arms Critical Attack:' Soma can project his Mana through his weapon and gives the weapons special property of damage, such as speed, strength, length or distance and in some cases even releasing a weapons hidden powers such as the Gungner's ability to shoot a powerful lightning bolt in a similar fashion to the Item Crush ability that Vampire hunters are capable of using with their sub-weapons. Magic Seals: Soma mastered Magic Seals, used to counter demons that regenerate their lives through the Portal of Darkness. The Gates of Darkness cannot function without the seals, like a cover to a hole. However, complicated seals can be created to ensure the caster have difficult time sealing the Gate within the given time. Soma has mastered up to level five seals within the time he invaded Celia's castle. In an alternate ending it is shown that magic seals can also be used as a form of binding spell which allowed Soma to seal Dario's Dark lord powers. Link To All The Soul Abilities Soma Cruz Has: *Bullet Souls *Blue Guardian Souls *Yellow Enchanted Soul *Silver Ability Soul Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Books Category:Castlevania Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Protagonist Category:Konami Category:Weapons Master Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Absorbers Category:Poison Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Telepaths Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Conceptual Control Category:Shockwave Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Mimicker Category:Sealers Category:Portal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2